1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to map directories and, more particularly, to map directories in book form having a plurality of pages each displaying a detailed map portion of an area. Specifically, the present invention relates to an improved map booklet construction having a key map for a given area with the pages of the booklet then representing detailed map portions in sequenced fashion for certain portions of the area of the key map.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Maps come in a variety of constructions and arrangements ranging from single large maps which are folded in accordion fashion into a relatively concise configuration, to map directories or booklets having a plurality of bound pages or leaves, each of which represents a detailed map of a larger key map or section area. Detailed city map directories are commonly formed in booklet fashion wherein a key map represents an enlarged area including a city and surrounding towns. The key map is then sectioned off into generally equal rectangular-shaped sections and numbered. The subsequent pages in the directory correspond to the various numbered pages on the key map, each page showing that particular portion of the city area in considerably greater detail. Frequently, such city maps display extreme details in each individual page portion.
Such city directories or booklets are commonly used by people new to the town, realtors, salesmen and the like. Such maps enable a person to easily navigate around a city or town having numerous city street names and subdivisions due to the detailed nature of the individual page portions of the directory. Of course, the directory is crossed-referenced by street name and as to location within the key map. Such directories enable a person to navigate their way to just about any area of a city given the detailed nature of such maps.
While such map directories or booklets are common to the art, there are certain drawbacks to map constructions and arrangements presently available. These map directories tend to be constructed from paper and thus are easily soiled and can absorb liquid present in an automobile environment, such as coffee, soda pop and the like. While lamination such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,457 can prevent such soiling, there is a further problem that users of such map directories frequently require written directions in order to find a location in a directory. For example, realtors frequently use such directories to find home locations throughout an entire city area. Such written directions must generally be written on a separate piece of paper which can be readily lost. Moreover, even if the paper is not lost, there is a requirement to constantly focus between the written directions and the map, requiring the realtor to pull over while driving a vehicle in order to use such directories. Thus, while the map directories known to the art are very functional in terms of providing detailed information of an area, the use of such map directories is still somewhat cumbersome. Consequently, it would be highly desirable to have such a directory which does not soil, and which may allow the user to couple use of the map directory with written instructions in a reusable fashion.